


Spooky Scary Wedding

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awwwww!, Critic is a great teacher, Flirting, Get together fic, High School AU, Janus is a scheming awesome friend, M/M, Misunderstandings, Remus and Virgil are pining idiots, Remy gets tired of Virgil’s shit, There is a tik tok moment right after, and goes off, and if someone was to make it please link it in a comment so I know who to give my eternal love to, intuendos, it’s really funny tho, project together, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Virgil and Remus get paired for a project where they have to plan their wedding. Fluff, weirdness, bonding, and pining ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dukexiety, Hints of Remile
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Spooky Scary Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sweet little fic that I was asked to write on tumblr, and I hope you like it! 💜

It was 8th period Human Development, and the class was eagerly awaiting instructions for the newest project. 

“Alright everyone! Who is ready to start the next project?” Mr. Critic asked. Everyone let off various noises of confirmation, because while Mr. Critic was the hardest grading teacher, he also puts together THE BEST projects. 

“For this project, I have grouped everyone up into pairs, and those pairs will decide on if they want to make a presentation and slideshow about their wedding, their first kid, or starting a business. Does everyone understand?”

Once everybody nodded, Mr. Critic started naming off teams. 

“Remy and Emile.”

“Janus and Patton.”

“Virgil and Remus.”

After that point, both Virgil and Remus stopped listening and stared at eachother. They had been friend for forever, but both wanted to be more, and both was afraid that it would ruin their friendship. 

“Alright everyone, get with your partner and pick what you want your project to be about.”

Remus walked over at sat beside Virgil. “Hey favorite emo, what are you thinking?”

Virgil looked at Remus and laughed. “Well, we are certainly not doing ‘first kid’. You would give it a knife and I would end up shooting you from all the anxiety.”

Remus grinned. “I don’t know about you, but I think starting a business could be fun. We could start a Crematorium!” 

“Ok, so we aren’t doing business either.” Remus busted out laughing at Virgil’s words, then got a flirty look on his face. 

“Looks like their is only one option left.” Remus got down on one knee, grabbed Virgil’s hand, and opened his mouth. 

“Hey Remus, wanna marry me?”

Remus sputtered. “You stole my thunder!” 

“Yes I did.” Virgil smirked. “So ya want to get hitched or not?”

The bell rang, and Virgil stood up, grabbed his bag, and looked at Remus expectantly. 

Remus got up and made a show of looking Virgil up and down. 

“Ehh, I guess so. Your hot enough for me to get stuck with.” Virgil blushed and punched Remus in the arm. Remus laughed, and just laughed harder after Virgil turned told Mr. Critic “I’m marrying that asshole.”

Virgil flipped Remus off and speed walked towards his locker. Remus ran up and caught up to him. Remus grabbed Virgil’s elbow when he reached for his lock. 

“Come on babycakes, let me come over so we can work on our wedding, pwetty pwease!” Remus gave his biggest puppy eyes, and Virgil just sighed. 

“I’m not allowing you to hang out with Patton anymore. Fine, but your driving.” Remus whopped, and grabbed Virgil’s notebooks out of his hands. 

“Lets go hot stuff! The sooner we plan the wedding the sooner we go on the honeymoon!”

Remus dragged blustering Virgil to his car. Virgil huffed, and buckled up. “If I die from your crazy driving, I will haunt your ass.”

“Wow Virgil, you mention my ass a lot, I think you like it.”

Virgil punched Remus again, and Remus just smirked and revved his car engine. 

Once they made it to Virgil’s house, they plopped onto the couch and Virgil fires up his computer while Remus makes lewd doodles on his notepad. 

“Alright Remus, first things first, what do we want for the theme? Like, colors or day specifically.”

“Green! Ooo! It should be on Saint Patrick’s day!”

Virgil shook his head. “That sounds like an awful idea, and this is a school project, so I don’t think you can put booze in the ‘why’ category.”

Remus makes a pouty face that makes Virgil’s insides feel butterflies. “Aww, but Vergy, I wanted a green wedding!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, but looked at the computer screen thoughtfully. “What if we kept the green? I thing green would go well with purple, and it- WAIT!” Virgil screamed, and Remus fell off the couch. 

“Damn it V! What?”

“Halloween! We could have a Halloween wedding! It would cover the day, the color scheme, and the theme.”

Remus grins and plops himself right behind Virgil. “That sounds awesome, my dark and brooding emo! It fits both of our aesthetics perfectly! Great job.”

Virgil beamed and leaned back against Remus’s legs. Remus played with Virgil’s hair while they worked out the finer details. 

They decided that it would be a costume wedding, and that they would walk down the isle together to the tune of ‘Spooky Scary Skeleton’. Remus wanted it gory, but Virgil wanted it more traditional. 

Luckily, they found a wondrous combination that suited both of them. 

Once they got a good majority of the planning done, they called it a night and Remus headed home. 

Once he got into his room, Remus called his best friend Janus and told him EVERYTHING!

“You’ll never guess it JanJan! V asked me to marry him! We are having a Halloween wedding and are walking down the isle to the song ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’!”

“... The livingtrombstone Remix?”

“Of course! It’s a costume wedding and I want you to be my best man!”

Janus looked at his phone, and smirked. Virgil has been texting him for the last 15 minutes about the wedding project, and just basically gushing. 

‘Whelp, time to play matchmaker.’

“Oh my Remus, I would simply *hate* to be in your wedding. Do you think Virgil would approve?”

“Of course! You are his favorite cousin, also, if you’ve liked him for as long as I have you know exactly how to get him to him to blush, which I would have no problem doing if he needed a bit of convincing. His blush is the cutest thing ever, and I would drop it if he truly didn’t want to.”

Janus smiled. “That sounds ‘dreadful!’ I can’t wait!”

-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, with Virgil, he was on the phone with Remy, and talking up a storm. 

“But Rem, you don’t understand! He was flirting with me! Like, legit flirting! He even called me hot!”

Remy rolled his eyes and smirked. 

“I know you can’t see me, but I’m rolling my eyes at you. Babes, of course he flirts with you and calls you hot! Have you looked in a mirror? He’d be dumb and blind not to.”

Virgil grins and shakes his head. “Remy, I do think your opinion is biased, you think anyone who has ever bought you Starbucks is drop dead gorgeous. Besides, Remus has been my friend for forever. I highly doubt that he would just now be interested in me.”

Remy has to take a moment and stare at his phone. 

‘Wow. That oblivious dumbass. Whelp, guess I’m going to have to prove a point. Ooo! I can finally get revenge for Virgil setting Emile and I up, when he knew that I was about to ask him out! Eventually...’

“Alright, well sorry babes, but you’re gonna have to tell me more tomorrow. Emile is calling me.”

“Kay, by Rem.”

“By V!” 

‘He doesn’t suspect a thing. This should be fun!’ 

-_-_-_-

The next day, the school bell had just rang for lunch, and Remy and Virgil were standing in front of Virgil’s locker. 

“Gurl, why don’t you ever introduce me to your crushes? You’ve liked this guy for years! The least you could do is point him out.”

Virgil rolls his eyes and shuts his locker. “How about this. If he ever introduces himself without me pointing him out, you can say whatever you want to him!”

Remy smirks and shakes Virgil’s hand. Because unbeknownst to Virgil, Janus texted Remy a picture of Remus last night, and told Remus to go to Virgil’s locker at lunch time. 

‘Well, speak of the devil!’

Remus walks towards Virgil, and Virgil turns around and instantly looks terrified. Remy smirks and looks at Remus. 

“Hi babes, I’m Remy, Virgil best bitch. Who are you?”

“I’m Remus, Virgil’s soon to be husband.”

Virgil makes a choking noise and Remy does a dramatic gasp. 

“Ooo, Remus? You can’t be the same Remus that Virgil said was his partner and hopeless crush. He has been talking my ear off about all that pining. But that has to be someone else, huh hun?”

At this point, Virgil is on number 7 of the intricately detailed murder plots for Remy that he has come up with in the three minute span that Remy has been talking. He is giving Remy his best death glare, and pointedly ignoring Remus’s gaze. 

Remy notices Virgil’s stare, and goes, “Oop, there’s Emile, see you later Vergy.”with a wink. 

Remy ran off, and then Virgil was forced to face Remus. Virgil stares in mute horror, and Remus has the biggest shit eating grin ever. He places a hand right next to Virgil’s head on the lockers, then leans in. 

“What’s that supposed to be about, baby?” 

Virgil.exe has stopped working. 

Virgil is blushing so hard that he looks like a strawberry. Remus has not moved, so Virgil does the only thing that comes to his mind. 

He shoves Remus and RUNS. 

Instead of upsetting Virgil more, Remus runs to find Janus and tell him everything. 

-_-_-_-

On the day of the presentation, Virgil ignored Remus all day. Once he made it into the classroom, he set up the slideshow on his computer and smiled at Remus’s outfit. 

Part of their presentation was having to do at least one physical demonstration. They had decided to wear their wedding costumes, so Remus was dressed as Beetlejuice and Virgil dressed as Jack Skellington. 

Once it was their turn, Virgil hooked up his computer and started the slide show. Everything was going fine until he reached the part that was supposed to be the proposal details. 

Instead of showing the picture that they had taken, it was a black screen with the words ‘TURN AROUND’ written in what looked like blood. Virgil whirled around to yell at Remus for changing the slide show, but his voice died. 

Remus is on one knee, holding a bouquet of dead black roses takes Virgil’s hand. 

“Virgil Angst Skellington, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Virgil is shocked. Unable to form words, Virgil starts crying. 

Remus sees the tears and immediately thinks that they are tears of embarrassment. He sets the roses down and stands up, looking dejected. 

“Shit! I’m sorry V, I should have asked beforehand. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, I just have liked you since you first hissed at our middle school math teacher when he told you that being gay was wrong. Over the years I have really grown a lot closer to you and have just fallen for you even more. And when Remy said that you liked me yesterday, I thought that I had a chance.”

Virgil puts a finger to Remus’s lips, and Remus looks up. Virgil, who has whipped his tears away, levels Remus a look. 

“Remus, I mean this in the nicest way possible, please shut the fuck up.”

Remus looked like his heart shattered. Virgil smirks, pulls Remus closer by his tie, and kisses him in fount of the whole class. 

“Yes you dumbass, I would love to be your boyfriend” 

Remus smiled and spun Virgil around in burst of joy. 

Remy shouts “Yas Bitch!” 

The entire class cheers, even Mr. Critic was clapping. 

Virgil hides his face in Remus’s neck and Remus just flips them all off while smiling. 

They were able to get through the rest of the presentation and class without issue. After class they went and got ice cream with Virgil holding a bouquet of dead black roses and Remus holding Virgil’s hand. 

They ended up making the highest grade on the project, and actually used a few of the ideas from their high school projects on their actual wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> here is the SlideShow that Virgil and Remus made file:///C:/Users/megan/Downloads/Halloween%20Wedding%20(1).pdf


End file.
